Off The Hook
by The Letter M
Summary: Chapter 2! Wow! Sorry for changing the tense! Oh well! Gaz is driving to see Dib. I probably should have re read the first chapter before writing the second one (like 10 months after the first too!) Ah well! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

[A/N: I was listening to this song by the Barenaked Ladies (yes I like them) and I got the idea for this fic. It was so sad to me! Actually, the first verse only applied, so that's what I put. The rest of the song is about a woman's "significant other" cheating on her. That didn't really fit, but if you want the rest of the lyrics, try azlyrics.com. I like them! ^_^]  
  
Disclaimer: Gaz, Zim, & Dib belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, and Jhonen Vasquez. Off The Hook belongs to the Barenaked Ladies.  
  
Off The Hook  
  
*All around the room Your things are placed And next to you he fills the space And so it seems Your saving grace Is only saving face The pictures of the two of you On holiday On honeymoon*  
  
Gaz sits on the bed, next to a box of photographs. As she thumbs through a pile, her husband of two years shifts his position next to her, to get the glare off his laptop screen.  
  
*You thought that he was wanting you But he was only wanting you To let him off the hook*  
  
She picks up a picture of her entire family at Christmas last year. The smiling faces looked back at her, but there was still hatred between her brother and her husband, his rival. Sometimes, she thought he had only married her to spite her brother.  
  
*He was your imaginary friend He was heartless till the end*  
  
Gaz picks up another. It is from their vacation to Roswell. They had had fun. He had been not only her husband, but her best friend. But time had trialed their marriage.  
  
*And something bends And then it breaks Your worst mistake accepting Enemies On bended knees A litany Of tragedies*  
  
She pushes some of her purple hair away from her face as a tear forms in her eye. She thinks about the recent fighting. They had been so close and now they were so distant. So different yet so the same.  
  
*You're vexed It seems you're hexed*  
  
She puts her hand to her head and closes her eyes tightly. It had been so nice in the beginning. The sad realization that her husband had only been using her had crept up slowly. It tears away at her because she has never been hurt this way before.  
  
*And at the sex He expects You'll let him Off the hook till Something that you heard When you were sleepin' left you Shaken while he stirred When you awaken you will Make him eat his words right off the- Hook and line Every time*  
  
What sex? She recalls their nighttime activities. Sleeping. One night, in particular, stands out. She remembers waking to her husband screaming and cursing her brother's name. She now looks at Zim. He looks at her out of the corner of his red eye and continues working. She puts the pictures back in their box and puts that back into the closet. She puts on a pair of black boots and a black jacket, grabs her car keys, and walks out the front door. He never moves an inch as she drives 20 miles to Dib's house.  
  
[A/N: Ok. So I couldn't figure out how to end this. I think it sucks. Oh well. I'm tired. (Tis only midnight!) Goodnight fans!] 


	2. Reminiscing

{A/N: YESH! I am returning to my wonderful (god help me!) true calling of writing fanfictions! WHOOHA! You should be happy. I've decided (In a fit of humming madness) to finish OTH. SO BE HAPPY DAMN YOU! Ooh. mayhaps I should change that rating.}  
  
[I already did the disclaimer, yes?]  
  
Her car sped down the road. The needle on her speedometer pointed to 80mph, then passed it. She drove. The wide strip of barren asphalt, her only companion. Her car stereo system blasted hard rock music whose barely legible lyrics told of God's abusive "love" for the human race. Through this maze of sound, her mind was screaming silently.  
  
Gaz hadn't seen her older brother for six years; since her wedding day. She recalled it perfectly. The small chapel had been dressed up in deep purples and greens. She had glided up the aisle in her dark purple dress. She noticed her father sitting in one of the front pews. It was a rarity to see him at all. Across the chapel from him hovered a monitor displaying two aliens, crying fakely to disguise their sophomoric laughter.  
  
Two other aliens sat beside the hovering monitor, clothed all in white. Her brother stood, leaning against the chapel wall, dressed all in black. His tall, skinny frame reminded her of a shadow, and his dark coat nearly brushed the floor as a low breeze swept through the small, dimly lit room. He stared at her over his thick rimmed glasses and finally gave her a small half smile. His final words to her echoed through her head as she approached the altar and her smiling fiancée. "You're finally happy, Gaz."  
  
She had smiled too, and tightened her grip on the bouquet of white roses she held. She pressed them hard against her breasts to stop her hands from shaking, or at least make it less noticeable to the onlookers. She smiled too, but much more nervously than Zim had. Brought back to reality, Gaz slowed the car, deciding that it wasn't wise to drive with eyes so clouded with tears. She pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. She turned on the internal lights and searched desperatlely for a tissue. The tears still streamed down her face, blurring her vision. Finally, unable to find anything to wipe her face with , she wiped the tears away with her pale, shaking hands. She snuffled a bit, turned off the lights, and was about to start the car again when she looked around.  
  
The car headlights were the only light source for miles. The highway had become a great grey road through the rural land. The grass was green and it waved in the moonlight as a warm summer breeze ran through it, like a huge hand smoothing a child's untidy hair. She stepped out of the car. If not for the wind, the evening air would have been thick, wet, and suffocating. Fortunately, the night was saved by the breeze and the air was moving; refreshing. She shut the car door and leaned against it. She folded her arms and licked her dry lips. She tasted the salt of her tears and turned her reddened eyes toward the stars. 'Out here in the country.' she thought 'there's no smog. No city lights. Nothing. The stars are beautiful. No wonder Dib always wanted to move away. She then remembered what she was doing. She blinked a few times, turned around, and got back into the car. She started it. Instantly, rock music was blasted at her from every direction, invading her thoughts. She shut off the stereo and pulled back onto the road. 


End file.
